Calleigh's Surprise
by JennieBlue
Summary: Calleigh has a surprise for Eric, can she keep it from him and everyone else until the time is right?


Calleigh's Surprise

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon when the buzz of Calleigh's pager could be heard in the master bedroom of the Delko home. Calleigh reached behind herself with one arm to silence the pager, but as she was currently pressed warmly up against the length of Eric's body, and his arms were wrapped snugly around her waist, her efforts to stop the intrusion on their otherwise quiet morning were hampered. Her arm merely flailed, not quite reaching the night stand.

"Eric," Calleigh whined, still trying in vain to reach the offending pager, "please make it stop!"

Eric rolled as he moved to reach for the pager, sliding his nude body fully on top of her soft sleep-warmed body. A low moan sounded from the back of his throat as his sleep-muddled brain registered the delicious squirming of the naked body beneath him. He grabbed the pager, turned off the buzzing and dropped it onto the carpet. He looked down at Calleigh, seeing nothing but stark desire reflected in her sleepy gaze. He shifted, parting her legs with his knee, and entered her with a slow thrust.

"This what you want?" he questioned lowly, watching as her eyes fluttered closed and her back arched up off the bed.

"Oh God," she breathed, grinding her hips against him. "Yes."

Bending his head, Eric laved the pebbled tips of her breasts as he moved in and out of her body at a lazy slow pace.

Calleigh knew she didn't have the time for a slow lazy pace, she knew an early morning buzz from her pager meant she had to be somewhere as quickly as possible. There was no way she was going to stop their love making, it was just too damn good to stop; but she wanted and needed quicker completion. Moaning loudly she moved her hands to Eric's butt, wrapping one leg around his waist and pushing her hips up off the bed with her other leg in an attempt to quicken their pace.

The new angle created by her leg around his waist had the desired affect and Eric moaned at the deeper penetration. "Calleigh…baby," he ground out as he slipped a hand beneath her bottom and began to thrust in and out of her delicious body at quicker pace.

Eric leaned down to kiss her deeply when he felt her body begin to stiffen, swallowing her cries as she came. Her muscles contracting tightly around him sent him over the edge and he came with a shout, his hips still grinding against her, unable to stop.

They lay there for several minutes, wrapped in each others arms, heartbeats and breathing rhythms slowly returning to normal. Remembering the pager, Calleigh sighed heavily, pressed a kiss to Eric's stomach then reluctantly disengaged from his arms, rolling to the edge of the bed. Spying her pager on the floor she moved off the bed and bent over to pick it up. Upon standing, a wave of dizziness and nausea overcame her and she swayed on her feet. She moaned, covering her mouth with her hand as she sat back down on the bed.

Eric watched her as she moved from the bed, his eyes roving over her body. His smile quickly became a frown of concern when she swayed and then sat back down on the bed, breathing deeply. Sitting up he scooted to her side. "Cal, you okay?" he asked, warmly rubbing her back.

Calleigh took a deep breath then turned to face him. "Yeah…just stood up too fast, that's all." She smiled in an attempt to show him she really was okay.

His features relaxed and he planted a light kiss to her shoulder as she reached for the bedside phone. While she called in, Eric picked his boxer shorts up off the floor, slipped them on and headed for the kitchen to make coffee and some breakfast for her to eat before she headed out.

After phoning Horatio, Calleigh showered and dressed, taking a little longer than usual due to another bout of nausea. She quickly fashioned her wet hair into a long braid and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was pale to begin with, but even with a minimum of makeup she was still more pale than usual. Not much she could do about that, except wear more makeup and that wasn't her style. Shrugging at her reflection, she pasted a smile on her face and went to say goodbye to her husband before leaving for the early morning call to yet another crime scene.

As she made her way down the hall toward the foyer Calleigh was assaulted by the aroma of eggs being cooked in the kitchen. At first whiff her stomach began to churn and she stopped in her tracks, laying a hand against the wall to steady herself as she took a deep breath. _'Get a grip girl or he's going to ask questions'_ she told herself.

Taking another deep breath she pushed off from the wall and made her way to the small table in the foyer. Grabbing her keys, gun, badge and purse she called out to Eric, "I'm sorry, Babe, can't stay for breakfast. Horatio needs me at a crime scene out on the Venetian Islands."

Eric poked his head around the corner, seeing her about to leave. He frowned, knowing that meant she wouldn't eat until at least lunch time. He moved to stand in front of her, and reached out to tilt her head upward, concern etching his face. "Are you sure you're okay? You look pale."

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all."

Smiling, he embraced her and planted a kiss on her lips. "Okay, but promise me you'll grab something to eat once you've gotten back to the lab."

Normally, the sight of her nearly naked husband would set Calleigh's mind to racing and she'd be in his arms kissing him back, but the smell of the eggs was still making her stomach churn and if she didn't get out of there quickly, she really would be sick…and he'd be worried. She didn't want him to worry, she was pretty sure why she was feeling as she was, but didn't want him to worry until she knew for sure.

"I promise," she replied, tilting her head up, seeking his lips.

Eric backed her into the front door and kissed her thoroughly, pressing his body lasciviously against hers, his hands moving from her hips to her rounded backside, squeezing the cheeks gently.

Breaking the kiss he stepped away from her and declared, "I'm gonna have to have a talk with H."

"About what?" Calleigh questioned as she wiped her lipstick from Eric's lips.

"About calling you out too early, making you rush our lovemaking." Eric finished with a pout to make his point, full bottom lip sticking out.

Calleigh laughed as she opened the front door and crossed the threshold. "Good luck with that, Babe. Something tells me he won't be real sympathetic about it." Her peals of laughter could be heard as she walked toward her car and got inside.

Eric was still pouting. "Probably because he isn't getting any himself," he muttered as he closed the door, grimacing at the picture he conjured up. "Gross."

…

Calleigh pulled up to a stately home on the Venetian Islands, parking her car next to Horatio's Hummer. After retrieving her kit from the back of the Hummer, she made her way to the front door, passing the Medical Examiner's van on her way. She passed Frank Tripp on the way into the home, nodding to him in greeting, and followed voices to a fashionably appointed living room. There she found Alexx kneeling next to the lifeless body of a woman in her fifties, blood clearly emanating from the large hole in the side of the woman's head.

Her eyes flicked to Horatio, who stood on the other side of the room, beside the body of a lifeless man who looked to be about the same age as the woman. Calleigh correctly guessed him to be her husband. He too had blood pouring from him, although his fatal wound was clearly on the left side of his chest.

The smell of blood and death in the room was overpowering, causing Calleigh to falter as she made her way across the room. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed deeply. Mistake. Big huge mistake. She ended up sucking in more of the smell. Eyes watering she set her kit down, turned on her heels and left the room.

After exchanging a concerned look with Alexx, Horatio followed her outside, watching as she leaned against the front bumper of the Hummer, bent over, hands on her thighs, as she breathed deeply. He knew she'd seen the goriest of crime scenes before and was not affected by them enough to make her sick. Quietly he walked toward her, taking off his sunglasses as he approached.

Calleigh didn't realize Horatio followed her until she saw his shoes. Straightening, she gave a small smile, knowing full well she was about to be questioned about her health. She sighed as she found him in his typical, about to question someone, stance. He stood sideways, feet apart, hands on his hips, sunglasses dangling from his fingertips. And his gaze was directed right at her.

"Calleigh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she murmured in reply as she moved a hand over her hair and down the braid. She pushed off from the bumper of the Hummer, pasting a smile onto her face as she began to move toward the front door again.

Her nervous habit of smoothing down her hair did not escape Horatio. Executing a pre-emptive strike he reached out and grabbed her hand as she began to move past him. "Not so fast, ma'am." Dropping her hand, he pierced her with his eyes. "Talk to me, Calleigh."

"Really, Horatio, I um…I just wasn't prepared for what I saw. I needed to get some fresh air." She was a terrible liar; she could see in his face that he didn't believe her.

No, he didn't believe her for a minute, but he also knew she wouldn't admit to being unable to process a crime scene. "Tell you what. Why don't you head on back to the lab, I'll call Wolfe to handle this."

"No!" Instantly she regretted her outburst. "Damn. I'm sorry Horatio," she said, covering her eyes with a hand. She dropped her hand and smiled sheepishly. "Really, I'll be fine. Just…please, let me go do my job."

Horatio sighed. "Okay, but I'm still going to call Wolfe out here, just in case," he said pointedly, brooking no argument.

Calleigh nodded, saying nothing else as she headed back inside.

For the next couple of hours, Calleigh and Ryan worked the crime scene, photographing and collecting evidence. Occasionally Calleigh had to stop and collect herself as a wave of nausea would come over her. Each time she dropped what she was doing, walked a short distance away and covered her nose with her arm, breathing deeply until the nausea passed. Breathing in the scent of her body spray was much better than breathing in the smell of blood and death. Several times, out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Horatio watching her, and try as she might to conceal her bouts of nausea, she knew his keen perceptiveness was going to figure things out.

With most of the work done, Calleigh decided it was best if she went back to the lab, using the excuse of hurrying evidence to be processed. She waited until Horatio left the room before she packed up her kit, told Ryan she was going back to the lab, and made her way to the front door of the home.

Calleigh looked out the front window, and not seeing Horatio, breathed a sigh of relief that she was going to be able to leave without being questioned. She opened the door and stepped out onto the front porch.

"Calleigh."

'_Damn,' _Calleigh thought, _'Busted.' _She slowly turned to face Horatio, who stood on the porch by the large picture window. She pasted a smile onto her face, a last ditch attempt to avoid questioning. "Horatio, I was just heading back to the lab to get this evidence to Valera."

Once again he assumed his usual stance. "Not so fast," he told her, looking off into the distance. "Is there something you want to tell me ma'am?" He turned his head and looked pointedly at her, eyebrow raised, and yet he was smiling softly.

Calleigh knew he knew. She could see it in his eyes. She smiled, looking down at her feet, and tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ears. "I guess I can tell you've figured it out." She looked back up at Horatio, fidgeting. "Look Horatio, I um…I haven't confirmed it yet, and Eric doesn't know…so if we could keep this between us…"

"You don't even have to ask," he told her, smiling broadly. He touched Calleigh's arm in a show of support. "But be safe, okay?"

Calleigh smiled. She was eternally grateful she had the kind of boss she did, a boss that was ever supportive of his team. "You bet."

…

Calleigh returned to the lab and after dropping off her kit and the evidence, she headed for the locker room, intent on retrieving the pregnancy test she'd purchased a couple days before. As she pushed through the doors she said a silent prayer that no one would be there, she needed to be alone to do this, with no one there to ask intrusive questions. She didn't get two steps into the room when she looked up and silently asked God why he wasn't listening to her…of all people to be in the locker room, it had to be Valera.

Calleigh slowed her pace as she neared her locker, trying not to make eye contact, hoping Maxine would leave soon…very soon. But it was not to be.

"Hey Calleigh," Valera called out, slamming her locker door shut.

Calleigh groaned inwardly as she looked up and said, "Hi, Maxine." She was disappointed to see that Valera was walking toward her, and not toward the door.

"So I was gonna go out tonight with this guy I met at Club Neon a couple nights ago," Valera began as she got close to Calleigh.

But Calleigh's mind was on the contents of a brown paper bag sitting on the shelf inside her locker, and she tuned Valera out. But she smiled at her and every now and then uttered an "uh huh".

Valera continued on, unaware that Calleigh wasn't really listening. After a few moments as she stopped to take a breath, she tilted her head at Calleigh and paused a few more moments. "You okay, Calleigh? You're looking a little pale."

"Um yeah, I'm fine Maxine," she lied in reply, "I've just got a lot of work to do on this morning's homicide…and I uh, I've really got to use the bathroom." Calleigh crossed her legs slightly as if to emphasize her need, so Valera would end the one-sided conversation.

"Okay," Valera said, arching an eyebrow at Calleigh, clearly not believing her. "Talk at you later," she said as she pushed off from the locker next to Calleigh's and made to leave, looking back at Calleigh curiously before she exited the room.

Calleigh's heart began to beat faster as she slowly opened her locker to retrieve the brown paper bag inside, she was anxious to get the results she was pretty darned sure she'd get, and yet she was strangely hesitant. Nervous.

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face when she saw what waited for her on the top shelf of the locker. A banana nut muffin. She shook her head, knowing her concerned husband wanted to make sure she ate, knowing full well she couldn't resist a banana nut muffin. In an instant she stiffened, wondering if he'd discovered the brown paper bag…but just as quickly she relaxed…even if he found the bag, he would've respected her privacy and would not open it. She took the muffin off the shelf, broke off a piece and popped it into her mouth. She was hungry, and so far this was the only food that hadn't made her sick to her stomach at the mere sight of it. _'Thank God'_ she thought, because if one of her most favorite foods made her sick for the next few months, she was going to get quite crabby.

Placing the muffin back on the shelf, she reached further back and retrieved the brown bag. Taking a deep breath, she closed the locker door and made her way to the ladies bathroom stalls.

…

Calleigh's self diagnosis confirmed she got back to work, trying to make up time. There was an extra spring in her step, a broad smile on her face as she performed the various needed tests on evidence collected that day.

A few hours later she quickly worked her way toward the autopsy theater to see if Alexx found any helpful evidence on the bodies of the deceased couple. Her mind was preoccupied with planning a special dinner for Eric, and working out how and when during this dinner she would tell Eric that they were going to have a baby. _'Perhaps over dessert'_ she thought to herself, and grinned at the thought of what dessert could be. A very familiar yearning tugged at her inside, causing her to softly moan, her heartbeat quickening at the sensual thoughts that began to invade her mind. She shook her head as she rounded a corner, wanting to dispel the sensual fog that was beginning to overtake her, and walked straight into a muscular wall.

Calleigh yelped in surprise, her hands instinctively grasping for purchase as she stumbled backwards.

"Whoa, Calleigh," Eric exclaimed as he grabbed her arms to keep her from falling.

"Sorry," she replied with a smile, blushing as she gazed at the object of her previous thoughts. "I was on my way to see Alexx."

Eric smiled at her, noticing the blush that caressed her cheeks. He knew what could still make her blush, naughty thoughts about him and their lovemaking. He could tell without having to ask her why she had been so distracted. "You're cute when you blush, you know."

"Oh hush," she murmured, playfully slapping at his chest.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he apologized chuckling, and clearly not meaning it.

"No you're not," she said, laughing with him as she turned to continue on her way.

Eric grabbed her hand to stop her. "I was actually coming to find you. I've been called out to a scene in the glades that may keep me a little late."

"Oh." She looked down, biting her lip, no longer smiling.

"Hey," Eric said softly, reaching out to lift her chin with his finger. "What's wrong?" He gazed into her eyes, looking for the reason for her sudden change in mood. She wasn't normally fazed by one of them having to work a little late.

"_Damn," _she thought to herself, still biting her lip. _"Almost busted."_ Calleigh stood a little straighter and pasted a smile on her face. "Nothing," she replied.

Eric eyed her suspiciously, he knew that fake smile. He searched her face, his brown eyes scanning her features. She was still pale. He remembered a conversation he'd had just a little while ago. "Are you okay? Valera told me you weren't looking good, and you were dizzy this morning."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She placed a quick finger on his lips, stopping what he was about to say. "Honestly, Eric, I'm fine, just a little tired from getting that early call." He still looked a little skeptical. "I was just looking forward to having dinner together tonight. I was…I was missing you," she concluded shyly, lowering her voice so that no one else could hear.

He chuckled, and then murmured lowly, "Cal, we were together just a few hours ago."

She blushed again. "I know…it's just…I really enjoyed this morning." She looked both ways down the hallway, and not seeing anyone, gave a quick hug to her husband. "You go, do what you've got to do and I'll see you when you get home." She stepped back and added, "By the way, thank you for breakfast."

"Did you eat it?" he questioned, deciding to let the issue of her health go for now.

"Yes I did," she answered as she turned and headed back down the hall toward the autopsy theater. She turned back around and mouthed "I love you," catching his wink in return.

…

During Calleigh's drive home at the end of her shift, nausea hit her again, compelling her to stop once on the side of the road until the feeling passed. It was all she could do to make it home before losing what little she'd eaten that day. She parked her car in the garage and quickly made her way inside their home, then practically ran to the guest bathroom in the hallway.

Calleigh sat before the commode, head hanging over the bowl, holding her hair back with one hand, shivering as the last of the dry heaves left her quaking. She moaned as she flushed the toilet and stood back up.

"Dear God, please tell me this isn't going to go on for the next eight months."

Her look softened as she glanced down at her flat stomach, her hand instinctively moving to caress her abdomen. "Soon little baby, I'll tell your Daddy about you."

Her accent thickened with the emotion she felt. "But please go easy on me. I don't think I can take eight months of that."

She grinned at the thought of the life growing within her body, and the changes her body would go through. Yeah, she could take eight months of that and more, for she _knew_ it would all be worth it in the end, when she and Eric would be able to hold their baby boy or baby girl.

Leaving the bathroom she entered their bedroom and crossed the room to the master bath. Throwing up had left her with a minor headache and that was the last thing she wanted to deal with that evening. Eric would hopefully be home relatively early and she wanted to make sure the dinner she was planning was ready when he did get home, and dessert would be hard to serve if she had a headache. After downing some extra strength Excedrin she undressed, put on her light blue silk robe, and lay down on the bed, intending to take a fifteen minute nap to help the headache go away.

…

It was an hour later before Calleigh opened her eyes. Noticing that it was almost dark outside she hopped out of bed…and immediately sat back down, breathing deeply as dizziness overcame her.

"Must remember NOT to do that," she said to no one in particular.

The next time Calleigh stood up, she did it slowly. "Oh damn," she muttered as she noticed the time on the bedside clock.

Rushing into the bathroom she splashed her face with cold water then picked up her hairbrush to untangle her sleep tussled hair. She decided she'd get dinner started and then get dressed into something more fitting a special dinner.

"You're beautiful," a soft deep voice said from behind, startling her out of her reverie.

Calleigh gasped, heart pounding, eyes widening. She watched as Eric moved from the doorway to stand behind her. "Good God, Eric, you…" She paused, her heartbeat slowing, then frowned. "You're home."

"Mmmhmmm, Ryan offered to finish up for me so I could leave" Eric murmured, slipping the hairbrush from her hand.

He noticed the frown on her face as he began to draw the hairbrush and his fingers through her soft blonde hair. "What's the matter, Querida?" he asks, his voice soft, concerned.

Calleigh shrugged, her eyes downcast. "I was planning a special dinner for us, but I um…I kinda fell asleep." She looked up, frustration coming through in her tone, "And now you're home, and I haven't even started dinner."

A smile touched Eric's lips as he put down the brush and gently turned her around to face him. He framed her face with his hands and leaned down to brush his lips against hers, feeling her tense frustrated stance soften as he sought to deepen the kiss by brushing his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance as his arms wrapped around her body.

Eric moaned as she opened up to him, capturing her sigh and a tiny whimper as his tongue explored the sweetness within. It was when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body tightly against his that he snapped. In one quick motion, he moved his hands down to her bottom, lifting her up and placing her on the bathroom counter, seeking to deepen the kiss.

The quick movement had Calleigh's stomach rolling. She tore her lips from his and moaned, covering her mouth with a hand as she fought to control a wave of nausea.

Eric was momentarily stunned at the loss of her lips against his; then it hit him that what he heard was not a moan of pleasure. "Calleigh?"

She whimpered softly, leaning forward, her bent head against his chest, and breathed deeply as the nausea passed.

He softly rubbed her back, running his fingers through her hair. "You've been sick today, haven't you?" Feeling her nod against his chest, Eric moved his hands from her back to her arms, and gently pushed her back so he could see her face. "Baby, talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

"Exactly," she murmured softly.

"Huh?"

"That's what's wrong…or right actually."

"Huh?"

Calleigh almost laughed at the utter look of confusion on his face. "Baby," she said; then smiled demurely. "Eric, I'm pregnant."

Eric was momentarily speechless, dumbfounded. He simply stared wide-eyed at her. As the news sank in he smiled broadly, then leaned down and once again framed her face with his hands. Only this time he didn't just brush his lips against hers, he kissed her thoroughly, deeply, conveying his happiness and love for her.

He broke the kiss and gazed at her, the grin on his face matching the grin on hers. Her green eyes were awash with unshed tears of happiness, and as they fell his thumbs gently caressed the wetness away.

"Oh Baby, I love you so much," he breathed as he wrapped her in his embrace.

Calleigh's arms tightened around him and she buried her face in his chest, breathing in the soft scent of his cologne. "I love you, too," she murmured, her voice thick with emotion.

Straightening up, she wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and leaned in for a soft sweet kiss. "How about I make us that dinner I was planning," she murmured.

"Nuh uh," Eric replied lowly, his voice husky, sending shivers down Calleigh's back. "I want dessert first."

Calleigh's breath caught in her throat when Eric reached out and tugged at her robe's sash, pulling until it came untied. She trembled as his hands slipped inside and settled on her hips then moved upward to cup her breasts, his thumbs rolling over her nipples, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. As always her body reacted, nipples hardening, a warm moisture building between her legs, causing her to moan again as she wrapped her legs around him.

Eric kissed her again, deeply, as he parted the sides of her robe, slipping it off her shoulders to pool on the counter under her bottom, baring her naked body for his viewing pleasure.

Calleigh shivered at the feel of the silky material sliding down her bare skin and leaned back on her hands when Eric's lips left hers only track a moist line down her neck to her breasts, laving each one tenderly before moving down to her abdomen. Her lips quivered at the soft look in his brown eyes as he looked up at her and smiled before dropping a tender kiss to her abdomen.

Overcome with emotion, he straightened then leaned into her, arms on either side of her body, dropping a kiss to her forehead. He drew back and gazed at her with watery eyes, "We're going to be parents," he murmured, his voice breaking.

Before she could respond he captured her lips again, moaning when she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, her tongue tangling with his as his hands began to roam over her body. She squirmed as his hands moved from her face to her arms, cupping and caressing her breasts as the kiss continued.

It was her turn to moan when he slid his hands inward and down. He broke the kiss to watch her face as he lightly combed his fingers through the soft hair, then dipped lower to caress her intimately, the warm moisture coating his fingers. Her head fell back against the mirror and she whimpered, undulating her hips in time with the caress of his fingers. He brought her to a quick orgasm when he latched his lips onto a breast, inserted a finger into her tight warmth and flicked his thumb against her clit once…twice. She cried out his name as she came, trembling and breathing heavily as she came down from the high.

Needing to feel his skin against hers, Calleigh sat up and slipped her hands between their bodies and began unbuttoning his shirt, softly kissing his heated skin as each button was undone. Softly, her hands a caress against his skin, she slipped his shirt off his shoulders and just as softly moved down his muscled chest to his belt buckle, slowly unbuckling as she raised her head and brushed her lips against his, sucking on his full bottom lip. He sucked in air as her fingers dipped inside the front waistband of his pants before moving to the button. She slowly slid the zipper down, then wrapping her legs around his thighs tighter, she pressed herself against him as she moved her hands to his hips and slipped inside to cup and then squeeze his tight butt cheeks.

He moaned softly and thrust his groin against her. "Calleigh, please," he pleaded.

"Please what?" she whispered.

"I need to be inside you, Baby," he growled lowly, still thrusting against her.

"I need that too," she murmured as she captured his lips again, slipping his pants and boxers over his hips.

The moment his pants and boxers cleared his erection, Eric slipped his hands under Calleigh's bottom and picked her up, reveling at the feel of her wet heat against his groin. He leaned back slightly and watched her face as he gripped her hips and shifted her body, settling her onto the tip of his erection, loving the way her lips parted and her eyes fluttered closed.

Calleigh gripped Eric's shoulders and bit her lip as she sank slowly downward, her head falling forward against his, her breath fanning his face. She smiled at his low guttural groan, a groan that didn't end until he was buried deeply within her body, as far as he could go.

Turning, Eric moved them quickly into the bedroom and never breaking contact, tumbled them both onto the bed. He rolled until Calleigh sat astride him, her knees on either side of his body. His hands began a slow sensual roam over her body as she began to move, rolling her hips expertly against his.

The pace built as Eric's hands worked their magic over her body, and when his fingers began to explore that place she most wanted him to touch, she moaned loudly. Her head fell back as she reached behind herself to grip his hips, grinding her own hips against his, giving him easier access to the little sensitive bud of nerves.

The dual assault of Eric's fingers combined with the grinding of her hips against his brought Calleigh to a swift climax. She cried out Eric's name as her orgasm gripped her.

As soon as he felt her climax take control of her body, Eric gripped her hips and brought her body downward as he thrust up, knowing it would extend her climax, but having the dual effect of bring his just as swiftly. One thrust…two…and then a hard third as he pushed himself into her body to the hilt, calling out her name as he emptied into her welcoming body.

Calleigh collapsed, drained but satiated, onto Eric's chest, feeling his racing heartbeat mingle with her own. She shivered as his hands moved in a soft caress over her back, moaning as he reached her bottom and kept her pressed to his groin, not wanting to separate their bodies just yet.

Gathering up some energy she leaned up and smiled softly at him, her eyes drifting down to his lips. Bending down until their lips were millimeters apart, she murmured, "I love you," then closed the distance and kissed him.

"I love you too, Baby," he replied in return. He moved his hands from her backside and disengaged their bodies, rolling them to the side, and curling her against his body as he reached down for the blanket to cover their bodies.

Calleigh pressed a kiss to his chest then leaned back in his embrace when she felt, and then heard, a rumble of laughter bubble up from him. "What?" she asked, unable to help the smile on her face. His laughter always made her smile.

"The nausea, dizziness…Isabella and Maria went through it." He smiled wryly as he shook his head, fingering her hair as he remembered. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out myself."

"Well there's going to be more going on in the next seven months or so for you to figure out."

"Yeah, there's this particularly nice side effect that I'll enjoy very much in a few months," he told her, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"You would…" her words were cut off by the sound of her stomach, growling very audibly.

"Hungry?" Eric asked, laughing.

"Mmmm yes, that muffin was the only thing I had to eat today."

"Calleigh Delko!" Eric exclaimed. "You are eating for two now. One muffin a day will definitely not do for you or Eric Junior." He got up out of bed, moved to his chest of drawers and slipped on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, then turned and took her hands in his. "Come on, we're getting you some dinner."

"Eric Junior?" Calleigh questioned as he helped her out of bed. "Hummpphh," she said, clearly not agreeing with him. "Try Little Calleigh."

Eric paused on his way to retrieve Calleigh's robe, a light in his eye. "Yeah…Little Calleigh, little blonde green eyed Calleigh." A smile lit up his face. "I'd like that."

He retrieved her robe, helped to slip it onto her body, and as he tied the sash his eyes filled with tears, overcome with emotion. "You make me so happy," he said softly. "I love you."

Calleigh's stomach rumbled again, and they laughed together. "Come on," Eric said. "Let's get you that dinner."

"Just promise me, no eggs."


End file.
